A High Fall
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: A drug bust gone bad. Erin Lindsay is forced to become high again after being sober for so many years. Hank Voight tries to help Erin as much as he can. Will she fall back into old habits?


Just a thought for a story I couldn't get out of my head. Let me know what you think…

* * *

The Intelligence unit had come across a huge lead in their most recent case; they were all getting geared up and ready to breach a branch of the Mexican's cocaine ring.

"Ok, Dawson and Halstead, Olinsky and Ruzek, Lindsay with me. You guys know the drill." Voight handed out the assignments.

The team was taking their positions and surrounding the building.

"On my go." Once Voight was sure everyone was in position he called it. Everyone started entering the building and clearing the rooms and collaring any smugglers they found.

Voight and Lindsay entered a room that had the cocaine spread out on the table, it was all getting weighed and packaged here. Voight went to the left to clear the warehouse section while Lindsay ventured to the right closer to the drugs.

There was always a feeling that Erin Lindsay got when she came this close to the coke after being clean for so many years. The feeling of being controlled by a substance was a feeling of hopelessness that Erin was glad she didn't have any more. She thanks Voight everyday in her mind for getting her clean and setting her straight.

What Lindsay didn't realize was that she had frozen for a moment to look at the coke and was stuck in her thought. She hadn't heard the man come up behind her. She only knew he was there when his hand covered her nose and mouth. She started to unwillingly relax and get that oh so familiar feeling of euphoria. It was then that she came upon a realization. It wasn't his hand, it was a bag of opened cocaine and she was currently inhaling it.

"Voight" She managed to yell out while uncoordinatedly fighting off the guy behind her. She knew if she had much more of this that there was no doubt that she would overdose.

Voight had just finished clearing his side of the room when he heard Lindsay call out for him. He felt a pang in his chest when he realized that she was being held by one of the Mexicans. It was made worse when he saw the bag of cocaine being held up to her face, forcing her to inhale it. Without much thought he aimed his gun at the suspect and fired two shots into his head. The guy dropped and released Erin. She fell to the floor, hyperventilating.

When Voight reached her, Erin looked up at him with a look he hadn't seen since he first met her. The look of desperation, being high and wanting her next fix, he also saw the fear in her eyes.

"Voight. Help. Please. Don't let it happen again." Lindsay grabbed his shirt with a tight grip and pleaded. "Stop it please."

Erin was so scared. She hadn't had any drugs in years. To be hit with it again after so long made her miss the feeling. She was drifting off into her happy place. A place she used to be so familiar with. Erin could vaguely hear Voight telling her to stay with him but the feelings were just so good and she gave in to it.

Voight saw the bathroom in the corner of the room and picked Lindsay up in his arms. He carried her in to the shower and turned the water on. Paying no attention to the temperature, he stepped underneath the water with Erin and washed the cocaine off of her face and wherever it was touching her skin.

He sunk to the floor with her still in his arms. He ran his hands through her wet hair to move it out of her face. That was how the rest of the team found them. They pieced together what happened with the dead guy on the floor, the open bag of coke and the strung out looking Erin.

They had all seen Voight's soft spot for the people he called family but they had never seen him looking this caring.

Voight felt so helpless, there was nothing more he could do as it was already in her system. He could tell the moment that she let herself enjoy the feeling of being high. It was something he saw a lot when he first met her and she had become his CI. He couldn't help the worry that sunk in. He knew that she could kick this again but there was no telling if it would get worse before it got better.


End file.
